lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Juliet
Juliet jest członkinią Innych. Wydaje się być nieco niezadowolona ze swojej obecnej pozycji w grupie (albo raczej pozycji Bena). Żyje w wiosce Innych, zwanej Utopiaville. Jest spokojną, inteligentną kobietą, z wykształcenia lekarką. Życie przed trafieniem na Wyspę Żyła w Miami. Była ginekologiem. Prowadziła badania, prawdopodobnie nad sztucznym zapłodnieniem. Swój lek testowała na swej siostrze, Rachel, która po chorobie na raka została bezpłodna. Badania przyniosły skutek, co zaowocowało ciążą siostry. Udało jej się zapłodnić również szczura, nie donosił on jednak ciąży. Pracowała w instytucie byłego męża, Edmunda Burke, skąd potajemnie podkradała leki dla siostry. Dostała propozycję pracy w Portland w Instytucie "Mittelos Bioscience", odmówiła jednak twierdząc, że zgodzi się tylko wtedy, jeżeli jej mąż zostanie zabity przez autobus, co wkrótce się stało, kiedy Juliet idzie do Edmunda powiedzieć o ciąży siostry. Ten wychodzi na ulicę, gdzie rozpędzony autobus z reklamą batonów Apollo go potrąca. W kostnicy płaczącej kobiecie chusteczkę podaje Ethan w obecności Richarda. Panowie ponawiają swoją propozycję zaprzeczając współudziałowi ze śmiercią męża, po czym Juliet zgadza się na wyjazd. Jakiś czas później Juliet wraz z siostrą podjeżdża do miejsca wyjazdu, gdzie ponownie pojawiają się Ethan i Richard, którzy mówią iż dalej wejść może tylko ona, po czym żegna się z siostrą upewniając się czy nie ma jej za złe, że ją opuszcza, obieując jak najszybszy powrót. Samochodem odjeżdża. W pomieszczeniu przypominającym poczekalnię (lotnisko "Herarat Aviation") wypija sok zawierający leki na sennośc, mające na celu nie powodować ciężkiej podróży. Jak jednak się okazało, miejsce jej przyszłej pracy nie znajduje się dokładnie w Portland... Na wyspie thumb|170px|left|Juliet tuż przed katastrofą [[Lot 815|Lotu 815]] *Przebywa na wyspie ponad 3 lata (dokładna data jest niepewna - 5 lub 22 września 2001 roku). Została przywieziona łodzią podwodną. Na przystani wita ją Ben. *Jej praca polega na opracowaniu metody rozmnażania się ludzi na wyspie. Każda ciężarna kobieta umierała jednak przed porodem. Po 6 miesiącach bezowocnej pracy prosi Bena aby ten pozwolił jej opuścić wyspę. Ten jednak ją szantażuje mówiąc że jak zostanie to uleczy Rachel po nawrocie choroby nowotworowej. Juliet romansuje z Goodwinem. Dzień przed katastrofą samolotu Karl dostarcza jej zdjęcie rentgenowskie kręgosłupa Bena, na którym widać nowotwór. Udaje się z tą informacją do Bena i mówi że ten jest kłamcą obiecując wyleczenie siostry gdy tymczasem on sam ma raka. Błaga aby ją wypuścił z Wyspy. W momencie katastrofy Lotu 815 odbywa się spotkanie klubu książkowego. Ben zabiera Juliet do stacji "Flame" gdzie pokazuje jej przekazy telewizyjne z poszukiwań lotu 815 oraz Rachel bawiącą się w parku ze swoim 2 letnim synem Julianem. 69 dni później staje się opiekunką Jacka, który został uwięziony w Hydrze. Wypytuje go o jego życie, opracowując raport i podając mu jedzenie. Po wejściu do pokoju w którym przebywał mężczyzna, zostaje jego zakładniczką. Ben jest świadkiem wszystkiego, lecz zostawia kobietę na pewną śmierć. Jack otwiera tajemniczy właz, z którego zaczynają się wylewać hektolitry wody. Juliet obezwładnia Shepharda i wciska przycisk włączający pompy. Kobieta rozmawiając później z mężczyzną udowadnia mu, że wie o nim wszystko. Pokazuje mu plik dokumentów, utrzymując, że to jest sprawozdanie z całego jego życia. Jakiś czas potem przenosi się do kamieniołomów, gdzie opanowuje sytuację stworzoną przez Sawyera. Mijają godziny. Juliet co jakiś czas zagląda do Jacka. Pewnego razu poprosiła go, by pomógł jej operować postrzeloną przez Sun Colleen. Juliet panikuje, że nie jest chirurgiem, a specjalistką od płodności. Operacja się jednak nie udaje, a Colleen umiera. thumb|right|170px|Juliet przynosi [[Jack|Jackowi jedzenie.]] Chwilę po operacji Jack zauważa zdjęcia rentgenowskie przedstawiające olbrzymiego guza umieszczonego w czyimś kręgosłupie. Dopytuje Juliet, do kogo należą, lecz ta milczy. Kilka godzin później jesteśmy świadkami rozmowy między liderem Innych a doktorem. Jack zgrabnie operuje słowami tak, aby dowiedzieć się, kto jest ofiarą nowotworu. Ben używa wymijających odpowiedzi. Podczas pogrzebu Colleen, Ben nagle podchodzi do lekarki i pyta się jej, skąd Jack wie o jego zdjęciach. Jakiś czas później kobieta nagrywa taśmę wideo, na której za pomocą kartek oświadcza, że Ben jest bezwzględnym, nieprzewidywalnym oszustem. Na jednej z kartek widnieje również napis "to ma wyglądać na wypadek, omsknięcie się ręki, operacja jest trudna, nikt się nie domyśli". Po chwili Juliet przychodzi do miejsca, w którym więziony jest Jack. Włącza mu telewizor z filmem który nagrała, jednocześnie opowiadając, że Henry jest wspaniałym człowiekiem, że zasługuje na życie. Wszystko obserwuje kamera umieszczona pod sufitem pomieszczenia. Telewizor jest jednak ustawiony tak, by nikt poza lekarzem nie widział nagrania. Parę dni później Juliet, wraz z paroma innymi Tamtymi, pomaga Jackowi zoperować Bena. W czasie usuwania guza Jack nacina nerkę mężczyzny i rozkazuje Innym uwolnić Kate i Sawyera. Juliet może być jedynie obserwatorką tej stresującej sytuacji. Podczas operacji Ben budzi się. Chce porozmawiać z Juliet w cztery oczy. Jak się później okazuje w rozmowie z Jackem, Ben powiedział jej, że jeżeli pozwoli mu żyć i pomoże uciec z wyspy Kate i Sawyerowi, to on pozwoli jej wrócić do domu. Teorie Akcje *Jest na Wyspie, by sprawić, by Inni mogli się rozmnażać. **Inni najwyraźniej nie mogą mieć dzieci, dlatego je porywają (Walt, Alex, Aaron). *Jeśli jest kimś w rodzaju ginekologa, to mogła znajdować się w Stacji Medycznej, by wraz z resztą chirurgów zrobić Claire cesarskie cięcie. **Juliet mogła przebywać w tej stacji na stałe. *Jej ulubioną książką jest Carrie (Stephen King), opowiadająca o dziewczynie o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach psychokinetycznych. Możliwe jest, że Juliet sama ma podobne moce. **Alternatywnie Juliet mogła być opiekunką Walta. **Juliet używa swych mocy by przekonać do siebie Jacka. **Otherville jest miejscem, gdzie każdy posiada jakieś nadnaturalne moce. Być może Tamci pracują nad "łamaniem promieni", jak w innej powieści S. Kinga - "Mroczna Wieża". **Wyspa pomaga rozwijać nadnaturalne zdolności (patrz Desmond). *Juliet mówiła, że śmierć nie jest jej działką (jako, że jest specjalistką od płodności). Nie zgadza się to z sytuacją, w której chciała zastrzelić Kate, jeśli Saywer by nie współpracował. **Juliet mogła kłamać, by łatwiej było jej rozwinąć znajomość z Jackiem. Pozycja wśród Innych *Jest córką Amelii. **Brak jakichkolwiek więzów krwi, gdyż Juliet nie mogła zabrać na wyspę własnej siostry, a co dopiero własnej matki. *Była związana z Ethanem, który naprawiał rury w jej domu. **Może dlatego kobieta ma żal do Bena, gdyż wysłał Ethana na niebezpieczną misję (?). **Równie dobrze Ethan Rom mógł być po prostu miejscowym hydraulikiem. ***Ethan był chirurgiem. *Stara się zawładnąć Innymi poprzez manipulację. **Jej nagranie jest częścią spisku, mającym na celu dać jej przywódstwo w grupie *Najprawdopodobniej zostaje wygnana ze społeczności Innych. Mozliwe jest to, że udaje, by móc szpiegować rozbitków i zdobyć zaufanie i poparcie Jacka. Przeszłość *Jest siostrą Sary. **Po emisji Not In Portland jest to wykluczone. *Większość życia mieszkała w mieście. Tęskni za jego hałasem i klimatem. **Dlatego jej ulubioną piosenką jest Downtown. ***w odcinku "Not in Portland" mieszka w Miami. Ben i Juliet *Była silnie związana z Benem (małżeństwo?), lecz związek upadł. **Bardzo prawdopodobne, jako, że aktor grający Bena wyjawił, że na początku Sezonu 3 poznamy jego żonę. **Ich znajomość musiała się bardzo popsuć, jako że w A Tale of Two Cities Ben zostawił Juliet na śmierć. **Po tym, jak Juliet przyniosła Jackowi zupę, Ben stwierdził, że "dla mnie nigdy nie zrobiłaś zupy". COMING SOON Inne * Potencjalna miłość Jack'a *Libby miała podobny charakter i rysy twarzy. Czyżby Juliet była z nią spokrewniona? ** Juliet, w Szekspirze, była dziewczyną, która zakochała się w mężczyźnie z klanu wroga. *Jest daltonistką (czerwony przycisk w Hydrze nazwała żółtym). **Jest to raczej mało prawdopodobne, gdyż kobiety z reguły nie bywają daltonistkami. Poza tym nie są znane przypadki w których ktoś widziałby kolor czerwony jako żółty. **Prawdopodobniej była to pomyłka spowodowana stresem i adrenaliną. *Jest kobietą która rzuciła koktajl Mołotowa na tratwę Michaela. * Przed katastrofą mieszkała w Miami. * Możliwe że Ben celowo dopuścił do spotkania Jacka z Juliet.W jednym z odcinków powiedział "Czy Juliet nie jest podobna do twojej byłej żony Jack?",albo gdy Jack operował jedną z innych "Niech jeszcze trochę z sobą pobędą". Ciekawostki *Piosenka którą Juliet słucha przed spotkaniem "Klubu czytelniczego" nosi nazwę Downtown a jej autorem jest Petula Clark. Galeria Image:Juliet_talking_2_ben.jpg|"Thank you, Ben". Image:Lost301jackjuliettryingotgethtedoorclosed.jpg|Juliet próbuje zamknąć drzwi. Juliet Juliet